The Mechanic and the Shadow-Traveler ( Lazel Drabbles )
by fangirl4lyfe
Summary: 4 drabbles about Lazel. Rated T for cussing and makeout scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights for the characters, places, and events go to Rick Riordan**

**A/N: hey guys! So these are gonna be 4 different Lazel drabbles! I don't know exactly where this came from but I had a big fangirl attack last night about Leo and POOF! this happened. Keep checking for the next one, it should be up by tomorrow ( 7/7/13 )**

Leo wiped sweat and dirt off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Last week, when wandering in the forest, he had come across the remains of an automaton. It was made of celestial bronze, in the shape of a bull. He had taken several trips back to Hephasteus cabin, carrying the machine to the workshop piece by piece. Since then, he had worked on the machine every chance he got.

"Alright, Leo, lets get this thing started." he said to himself.

Switching on the automaton, he watched as it powered to life. The bull raised its head and started walking around the workshop.

"¡Dios mio! It works!" Leo exclaimed, pumping his fist. He chased after it, laughing and switched it off.

"Congrats!" a voice called from the entrance of the room. Hazel stood in the doorway, watching this outburst of excitement.

Leo ran and picked up his girlfriend, spinning her around as he laughed. "It works, Hazel! It works!" he exclaimed as he set her down.

A grin spread across her face. "Of course it would, Leo. You can fix anything." she said softly, twirling a lock of her chocolate brown hair.

Leo smiled and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Nah.. it was nothing." he said, looking down. "Es nada."

Hazel just tilted his head back up with her finger. "You're a genius, Valdez." she whispered, leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

He smiled. "Gracias, mi querido" he said, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Translations:**

**Dios mio-my god **

**Es nada-it's nothing **

**Gracias, mi querida-thank you, my dear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books, this is my imagination, and all rights for PJO/HOO go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: thank you, my lovelies for following and reviewing this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing these, and I'm thinking about doing this once every two weeks! Next one will be up by tonight, around 7 EST. **

Hazel sat curled up in her cabin, reading a book. She was alone, and bored out of her mind.

She set down her book and sighed.

"I should go see Leo. I havent talked to him in a while." she decided, slipping on her sneakers and walking out the door.

She walked down the row of cabins to Number 9, Hephasteus cabin. As usual, the door was open to clear out the smell of motor oil and smoke. Hazel had gotten used to that, though. Leo always smelled of them, and the familiar scent made Hazel feel safe.

She walked to the spiral staircase in the corner of the room and descended down it. The heat intensified as the forges became visible. She smiled and waved to Jake Mason, one of Leo's half-brothers. He beckoned her over.

"Hey Hazel! Looking for Leo?" he asked, shoveling more coal into a boiler.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Where is he?"

He pointed to a corridor. "Down the hall. First door on your left. I've gotta warn you, though," he said, putting down the shovel. "He's having a bit of trouble with that engine. Acting real weird about it."

"Thank you Jake!" she said, walking down the hallway and into the room.

Leo didn't seem to notice her. He was standing over the engine, with a frustrated look on his face. He turned a screw, and bent over to pick up a tool when Hazel heard a loud popping noise. Springs and screws and other parts sprung out from the engine.

"Mierdo! Por qué sucedío eso?! Joder!" Leo exclaimed, slamming his fist against the wall. He kicked over a chair in fury. "Estúpido!" he yelled, collapsing to the floor with his head in his hands.

Hazel rushed over and placed her hands over his. He looked up, shocked, and turned away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he whispered, taking her small hands in his large, calloused ones. "I just can't seem to fix that damn engine." he continued, pulling her to sit in his lap.

Hazel hugged him, burying her head in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I believe in you." she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her. "Really?" he said, his dark brown eyes widening.

She nodded. "Absolutely, 100%." she replied.

He kissed her lips quickly before standing up, carrying her in his arms. He walked swiftly over to the table and set her down on it. Picking up his wrench, he put all the screws and springs back into the engine. Cautiously, he pulled a lever, and the engine roared to life.

He ran his hands through his curly brown hair, the smile of a madman on his face.

Hazel clapped. "See? I knew you could do it." she said, grinning.

Leo walked over to her and pressed his forehead to hers. "Gracias por creer en mi." he whispered.

She didn't even ask for a translation. Leaning in slowly, they shared a long, much needed kiss.

"De nada, Leo."

**Translations: **

**Mierda! Por que sucedío eso? Joder!-****! Why did that happen? ****!**

**Gracias por creer en mi-thanks for believing in me.**

**De nada-you're welcome**

A/N: why am I translating things most people know? Because, I too, once, didn't know a word of Spanish. Some people may not know what "de nada" means. Just trying to be helpful. To whoever inquired about the translation of "mi querida" yesterday, it can mean both "my dear" and "my love". I speak Spanish, not completely fluently, but it can mean both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: thanks for reviewing! This is one of my personal favorite stories I've written. I'm thinking about making this whole Lazel Drabbles an ongoing thing! What do you think?**

Hazel woke up in her cabin, next to a snoring Leo.

It was the second day of camp, and only about one-third of the campers had arrived. Chiron was always lenient during the first week, seeing as there were many couples at camp who'd been separated for most of the year. So, Leo had decided to "have a sleepover", as he put it, with Hazel.

She had laughed and shrugged, saying that Nico'd be in Thalia's cabin, probably making out all night anyways.

But now, instead of getting up, she kissed his nose and slid her body down. Pressing her head to Leo's chest, she shivered at the warmth his body gave off and listened to his heartbeat.

It was a steady, strong beat, and somehow hearing it was relaxing. Hazel took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of motor oil and smoke that Leo always carried. She had began to love that scent, how it never left him. It was comforting.

She wriggled back up and rested her head on her pillow. Leo shifted in his sleep, and his legs entangled themselves with Hazel's. She laughed, and he mumbled something.

"What?" she asked sleepily, trying not to burst out laughing at cuddly, drowsy Leo.

"Don get up, Azel." he mumbled softly, nuzzling his head into her chest.

She giggled. "Wake up, Leo." she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Quiero abrazar." he said, his thick Spanish accent coming out. He wrapped his arms around Hazel, his long fingers knotting themselves in her hair.

"Don't you want breakfast?" she joked, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling like an idiot. She always loved when Leo spoke Spanish, and he knew it.

"No. Cuddle now, breakfast later." he said, moving his head to look into her eyes.

She nodded as blush crept to her cheeks.

"Muy bonito, mi amo." he whispered, running a finger down her cheek.

Hazel blushed more furiously, rolling over onto her back and twiddling her fingers.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, the Spanish accent disappearing, being replaced with concern.

A frown spread across Hazel's face. "It's just, well..." she stammered. "No one's ever called me beautiful before." was her confession.

Leo was shocked. "Really?" he said, turning over and placing his arms on either side of her head to hover over her. "Well, that's a shame." he said, pressing his forehead to hers. "Because I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you." he whispered.

She looked away. "You're just saying that." she muttered.

Leo lowered himself down to rest on his forearms, in an attempt to close the gap in between them. "You seriously believe that?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, his eyes swimming with emotion.

Hazel looked up and barely had time to take a breath before she felt his lips on hers.

It was a needy kiss, and Leo's lips felt hungry for more. It was like he was trying to pour out his emotions into one kiss, to show Hazel how he felt about her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, but air became absolutely necessary and they pulled away, gasping for air.

He smiled down at her, knowing she realized how he truly felt.

"Good. I didn't think you thought that, either." he said, flopping down next to her.

"Smart-ass." she said, hitting his arm lightly.

"Te amo, cariño." he spoke, the accent returning to his voice.

Hazel grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too."

**Translations:**

**Quiero abrazar- i want to cuddle ( literally, abrazar translates to "embrace", but it can also mean cuddle )**

**Muy bonito, mi amo-very beautiful, my love**

**Te amo, cariño-I love you, darling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had so much fun writing these Drabbles! I'm going to continue them, as soon as I get into a decent place with my other two fanfictions.**

Leo scanned the campers leaving the bonfire, looking for Hazel.

He spotted her, walking back to her cabin. He walked swiftly behind her as she entered her cabin. Quietly, he slipped in behind her as she took off her shoes.

Hazel was pushing her shoes against the wall when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned back, resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Hi." she said softly, his arms tightening around her.

"Hi, beautiful." he said, kissing the top of her head.

She placed her hands over his, desperate for his touch. She felt cold, and his constant warmth made her feel safe.

"Te amo a mi hermosa novia." he whispered softly in her ear, slowly walking around her and shifting his arms to stand in front of her.

A blush spread to her cheeks, and she looked down and smiled.

He nudged her head back up with his, leaning in and closing the gap between them.

She kissed back, her lips moving in synch with his. His tongue entered her mouth, and they fought for dominance briefly before Leo won.

Her arms found their way around his back, pulling his body closer to hers.

He broke the kiss, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I needed that." she whispered, kissing his ear.

He hummed in agreement, nuzzling his head into her neck for a moment. She tilted his head back up with a finger, guiding his lips to hers once more.

This kiss seemed almost urgent, Leo becoming almost rough with Hazel. He slid his hands down to the backs of her thighs, silently urging her to jump. She obliged and wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned her against the wall. His hands tangled themselves in her hair while hers ran over his strong chest. Pressure building between them, Leo cupped her face and ran a finger down her cheek.

They only separated for a second, taking a single breath before his lips connected with hers again. He slipped an arm around her lower back and the other around her neck, carrying her over to her bunk and setting her down in his lap.

Hazel smiled through the kiss and pulled away. "I love you, Leo." she said, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too, Hazel."

He kissed her again, softly, his hands sliding into her shirt and onto her waist. She shivered at the contact and deepened the kiss.

Leo pulled away, slipping his shirt over his head to reveal his toned chest. He helped Hazel remove hers as well, and they fell into a heap on the floor.

He laid down, and Hazel rested herself on his bare chest. Their lips connected again, sending chills up her spine. He slid his hands around her back, pulling her body harder into his.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was surprised by her boldness, which only turned him on more.

Leo ran his fingers down her spine and to her sides, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. He tugged on them, trying to slide them down.

Hazel broke the kiss, rolling off of Leo. "We're getting out of control." she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Out of control is good, sometimes." Leo answered, watching her. "But if you're not ready, then I can wait."

Hazel nodded. "Thanks for understanding, Leo. I'm not, but I trust you. I will be soon."

"Of course, mi querida." he said, sitting up to grab the blanket at the edge of the bed. Pulling it over the two, he kissed her nose.

"I love you." Hazel said, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: hey guys! I know I said I was only writing four of these, but I wrote this last night at like 1 am in a feelsplosion I had (that's feels+explosion) so here we go! I think I'm gonna continue writing these.**

Hazel was miserable. She had gotten sick overnight, and she felt awful. Her senses were heightened and her entire body ached, and she could only pray that Leo had gotten her message.

The cabins had recently installed Morse code communicators, and Hazel had finally figured out how to use it. Leo had taught her Morse code one day on the docks, tapping the patterns out on her knee.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched, and she managed to jump out of her bed and into her bathroom.

Emptying the contents of her stomach, she didn't hear the cabin door open and a person rush to the bathroom. Someone pulled her hair back with one hand and the other rubbed her back, whispering soothing words.

Once she was done, Leo handed her a tissue and she wiped her mouth. "Thanks for coming." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Of course, mi querida." he replied, smiling softly.

She rinsed her mouth in the sink, meeting Leo's dark brown eyes in the mirror. "I hate being sick." she said, turning off the faucet and hugging him.

"I know." he said, resting his hands on her back.

After a few moments, she pulled away. She felt lightheaded, and she nearly fell over. Leo caught her and she looked up at him, dazed.

"We're getting you back to bed." he said, laughing slightly. Slipping a hand under her knees, he carried her bridal-style to her bed. Hazel didn't protest. She nuzzled her head into his chest, shivering at his constant warmth.

Humming a nameless tune, he set her down on the bed and kicked off his work boots. He walked to the center of the room and picked up a small thermos he had left on the table. Striding back over, he twisted the top off and produced a spoon from his pocket.

She pulled the covers over herself, and he sat at the edge of her bed.

"This'll make you feel better." he said, holding up a spoonful.

Hazel shook her head. "I don't wanna throw up again." she muttered.

He pressed his lips to hers quickly, and she sighed. "Fine." she said, swallowing the soup.

"That's my girl." he whispered as she took the thermos. "Tia Callida's recipe."

Laughing slightly, she ate a little more. "I thought she was the devil." she said, looking at Leo intently.

Leo nodded, laughing with her. "She was, but that woman could cook." he said, looking up and noticing her lingering glance. "What?" he asked, blushing self-consciously.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You kissed me." she said, shocked.

Raising his eyebrows, a confused look spread over Leo's face. "Hazel, I've kissed you plenty of times." he said cautiously.

She shook her head, coughing slightly. "But I'm sick!" she exclaimed, obviously worried. "I don't want you to get sick, with that project you have to finish-"

He cut her off, kissing her again. "I won't get sick. I'm fine." he mumbled against her mouth. "Don't you worry about me, okay?"

Pulling away, she hit his arm with all her strength, which wasn't very much. "I have to worry about you, because I love you." she whispered, her voice becoming hoarse as she took another spoonful of soup.

"I'm older than you. I can take care of myself." Leo argued, but he knew it was pointless.

Finishing the thermos, she set it down on the floor and took Leo's hand.

"Stay here?" she asked, her light brown eyes piercing his.

He slid under the blanket, shifting her to rest against him, her legs between his. "Of course."

She tilted her head back, resting it on his chest. Smiling down at his girlfriend, he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands over his, snuggling into his chest.

His chest rose and fell softly, and his heartbeat was steady. She felt secure in his arms, and she nearly fell asleep.

Mumbling something softly, she closed her eyes.

"Hm?" Leo asked, drifting into sleep as well.

"Te amo, Leo." she murmured, smiling.

His jaw dropped in shock. "You learned Spanish for me?" he whispered, stroking her hair. She nodded, grinning.

Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered, "Te amo con todos mi corazón."

She tilted her head up, planting a kiss on his mouth. "Yo también." she whispered back before falling asleep in his arms.

**Translations:**

**Mi querida- my darling/my love**

**Te amo- I love you **

**(Te amo) con todos mi corazón- (I love you) with all my heart.**

**Yo también- so do I/me too**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own these books.**

**A/N: I hope ya'll like this one. I cried writing this.**

Hazel had heard rumors going around all day, but she wasn't nervous. Apparently, there had been an explosion in the forges, but nobody thought it was serious. Plus, she knew Leo wasn't dead. She would have sensed it. He was a careful person, and she assured herself he was unharmed.

There was still a whisper in the back of her mind that told her she was lying to herself. Leo could be reckless sometimes because he never thought.

"I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts." he had said to her once, and that morning, those words kept ringing in her mind.

Finally, it was lunchtime, and she walked to the pavilion. Sliding onto the bench next to Nico, he was avoiding eye contact. "Weird..." she thought.

Glancing over at the Hephasteus table, she didn't see her oil-stained, tan skinned boyfriend. She assumed he was helping clean up the damage until she saw Percy, Annabeth, and Jason run in, their skin pale white. Hazel filled with fear, and she gripped Nico's hand.

"What happened to Leo?!" she asked, looking at her brother. A sad look filled his eyes as he opened his mouth. "He's not dead." he said simply, and Hazel stood up.

"Hazel, wait!" he yelled as she bolted from the pavilion, running towards the big house, He ran after her, with Percy and Annabeth on his heels.

Bursting into the infirmary, she gasped at what she saw. Leo lay on a cot, his shirt off and his jeans scorched through to his skin. One arm was completely bandaged, and he looked up slowly as the four of them ran in.

Nico grabbed her arm, restraining her. "It's alright." he whispered, and she hugged him tightly.

"What happened to not telling her?" Leo demanded, his raspy voice sounding weak. He sat up slightly, scowling.

Percy mumbled an apology, and Hazel twisted herself from her brother's grip. She rushed to him and kneeled by the side of the bed, and he pulled her into a one-armed embrace. Closing his eyes, he whispered soothing words into her ear, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm okay." he repeated over and over.

"Come on, let's go." Annabeth said, pushing the two boys out the door and closing it behind her.

"Te amo..." he mumbled, hugging her as tightly as he could. Murmuring Spanish words to comfort her, he kissed her ear as her sobs subsided.

"Why did you ask them not to tell me?" she said, pulling away and meeting Leo's eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her eyes filled with tears, and he saw the pain and angst in her expression. He made a small noise that was half-moan, half-sigh.

"It's only a second degree burn. I'm gonna be fine. There won't even be a scar." he said, watching as she took his large hand in her small ones.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she shook her head. "Leo Valdez, I've got half a mind to slap you right now. I'm your girlfriend, for the gods sake!" she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He slipped his hand into her hair, pulling her head closer as they shared a long, much needed kiss.

"Mi corazón." he whispered as they pulled away, running his hand down her cheek. Placing her hand over his, she closed her eyes.

She kissed his forehead. "You're burning up!" she said, holding his face in her hands.

"From the ambrosia. I'm better already." he said, raising his arm and wincing.

Resting a hand on his chest, she silently reminding him not to over-exert himself. "Easy, tiger." she said, managing a small smile. Pecking his lips, she rested her head on his chest.

He slid over, and she shifted herself to lay next to him. "Te amo, Hazel. Te amo mucho." he said, rubbing her back.

"I love you too."


End file.
